Tatoo (Destiel)
by RavenclawDestiel
Summary: Set after 8x23, Cas is human and gets possessed on the field by Abaddon. Prompted by a post I saw. Abaddon gets to Dean and flirts with him in Castiel's body, and he likes it. Destiel slash. Demon!Cas. Dean decides that Cas needs to get his anti-possesion tatoo. Maybe a sequel (later) of Cas actually getting the tattoo, then Dean holding his hand and comforting him.


Tattoo

Destiel

Summary: Castiel is human and Abaddon possesses him on that field and tricks Dean and Sam into thinking it's Cas, and she starts flirting with Dean as if she were Castiel, until the boys figure it out...

Dean needed to find Cas. The angels were still falling and Dean was still shouting into the darkness, but he knew that must be human by now, if he fell, too. With Cas being human, there was no way he could know that Dean was calling out to him. It would be like sailing across the Mediterranean sea and shouting your friend's name into the wind, except for that friend lives in Alberta, and expecting them to hear you. It doesn't work that way, not with humans, and not without some kind of mojo.

There it was. A spark, and not the sparks lighting fire to the falling angels' wings, but a spark of an idea in Dean's mind. He could go back to the bunker with Sam right now and find a spell to call Castiel to them, a spell to get a human to come. His thoughts were shattered by a groan from Sam.

"Sammy? Sammy, you okay?" asked Dean, trying to hold his brother up.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just that trial stuff. Can we go?" said Sam, fighting his headache.

Dean and Sam got in the impala and drove.

Castiel could do nothing but stare at the sky, watching his siblings fall from heaven. _It was his fault_, he thought, _he was the one who trusted Metatron and agreed to do the trials with him. How foolish of him, to go into a plan that easily and not question the scribe. Metatron was now probably in a big office chair, just rolling about in the emptiness of heaven. I hope he falls, hits his head, and cries like a baby. _Castiel's train of thought was broken by a black cloud of smoke whooshing through the wind, sometimes dodging falling angels. Castiel remembered now, that his brothers and sisters were becoming human in their fall, and could be possessed. He only thought about this for his siblings, it did not occur to him that the demon could push it's way into him, now, too. Ironically, that's exactly what happened next.

_Such interesting thoughts for a little ex-angel like you, Castiel. _Said a voice in Castiel's now taken-over mind. A voice so familiar, he only knew it could be Abaddon.

_Get out, Abaddon. GET OUT NOW, OR I WILL- _thought Castiel, only to be cut off by the Knight of Hell.

_Or what? You'll smite me? Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're not an angel anymore. I think I'll go have some play with the Winchester now, and you'll have to watch as I toy with them._

_If you hurt them, if you even touch so much as a hair on their he-_

_Is torture always the first thing that comes to your mind? I think I'm going to have some fun, and in a different way, especially with Dean, if you know what I mean. I've been looking through your thoughts, Castiel, and they're pretty dirty for a someone who was, until recently, an angel..._

Dean opened the door to the Men of Letters hangout and held it open for a stumbling Sam.

"C'mon Sammy, just get in the bunker. We have things to do, people to see and all that.." said Dean.

"I'll be in my room." said Sam, pointing to the hallway with one hand and holding his head with the other. Dean took off his jacked and did a weird half-jog thing to library part of the bunker. (We _all _have our weird half-jog moments, so just, deal, okay?) He got into the spellbook section and grabbed the nearest ten books. He flipped through them until book #6 caught his eye with something that looked like a human-summoning ritual. He needed the person's blood, and he wasn't sure if he had that. Then he remembered when Cas gave them some of his blood for the Holy Bone. Luckily, they hadn't used up all of it and Dean kept the small bottle in a box on a shelf in his room. He also need to draw a triangle on the floor, but that part was easy. The pronunciation was something he wasn't sure he was going to get right. Call out the person's name, some Latin, person's name and a bit more Latin. This spell looked fairly easy compared to the other ones he'd done in the past.

He spray-painted the triangle on the floor and poured some of Castiel's blood in the middle of it. Dean pulled the book of the table and read it out, concentrating on Cas.

"Castiel,

Vocavi te,

Apparebis in conspectu meo,

Castiel corpus,

Vocavi te,

Ut ita dicam,

Sic fiat!"

_Ooh, Castiel, look. Your boyfriend has summoned your body to him. Sucks for him that it's actually me in here. _Said Abaddon in Castiel's head. He knew he had to get out of here before she said something to Dean, or did something. The thing was, Abaddon, being a Knight of Hell, if she wanted to hide the fact that there was actually a demon in Castiel's body, she would be able to do it. She could probably stay in there forever, because exorcisms didn't work, and the other time she left a vessel was when it was severely burning, and Cas knew neither Winchester would hurt him, because now he was human and could die from those kinds of things.

_Don't you dare. Don't you DARE say anything to him. _Said Castiel, attempting to regain control over his body.

_Oh, Castiel, it's so cute when you try to fight me. It's like a baby with playful punches against a, well, demon. It's adorable._

"Cas! Cas, are you okay?" said Dean, approaching Cas and pulling him into a large hug. Castiel could feel the warmth against his body, but he could not do anything about, for it was no longer in his control.

"Yes, Dean, I appear to be uninjured." said Abaddon, through Castiel's mouth. She had quickly learned about Castiel's mannerisms and way of speaking. She was pretty damn convincing.

"Good. Where were you?" asked Dean.

Abaddon could go any way she wanted with this story, but strangely enough, she chose to go with what really happened to Cas and told Dean about Metatron and his betrayal to heaven. Now that she saw all of his thoughts, she could saw anything she wanted to Dean about them. Castiel really hoped she wouldn't tell Dean about his secret love for Dean, but he was even more worried about Abaddon hurting Dean. He knew she had the capacity of doing that physically, but with Castiel's thoughts and body, she could hurt Dean mentally, too.

"So, Cas. You're human. How's it feel?" said Dean, still smiling at the fact that his friend was okay.

"It feels. I feel, I mean, truly feel. I have all these emotions, stronger than ever before, and it's new. I'm not used to having all these thoughts. My mind used to be so, organized and straightforward, but now, I don't know what goes where anymore." said Abaddon through Cas. He knew this was leading somewhere.

"What do you mean? What _kinds _of thoughts?" asked Dean, with a wink, as if he _knew_. Abaddon pushed Castiel's forward and looked up at Dean with Cas' beautiful blue eyes. And in that moment, Castiel could swear he saw it in Dean's eyes that he felt the same way. She brought Castiel's head up closed to Dean's ear and whispered;

"Oh, Dean, I think you already know." she purred Castiel's voice, making it heavy with lust. Dean wasn't sure where this was going, but it was pretty hot, seeing Cas all human and _seductive_. He wanted to make a move, but decided to let Cas do it instead. He liked this newly human Cas, he was unpredictable. Then again, Dean like Cas ever since "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Dean." Abaddon made this into more of a moan, closing more of the space between them. Dean was visibly completely into all this, so Cas tried to fight against Abaddon. Castiel was _not _going to let his first, and probably only kiss with Dean Winchester be made through Abaddon. He just wanted this moment, at least _this on moment_ to make the kiss himself, and truly feel it. So, he fought against Abaddon as hard as a human could.

_Castiel, it's so cute when you try and fight me. It's like a baby making little punches against, well, a demon. If you really want to kiss your lovely little hunter so badly, I'll let you for that one moment, but if you try to tell him I'm here... I'll have so much 'fun' with Dean, and you'll be forced to watch. Then, I'll torture him so bad, you'll both be begging for death._ Said Abaddon into Castiel's head.

He didn't really find it fair, but he was desperate and agreed. She pushed her demonic force back and let Cas have the kiss. Castiel broke the remainder of space between him and Dean and kissed him gently. Dean responded happily, kissing back. Cas smiled into Dean's lips and slowly broke the kiss to look into Dean's eyes. The amazing green with golden flecks showed such joy, and he genuinely smiled for what if felt like the first time in years.

Then, Castiel could feel Abaddon seeping back through his body.

Dean could've sworn he saw a flicker of black in Castiel's eyes, _but Cas is an angel_, he thought. Then he remembered, Cas wasn't an angel anymore. How would he find out? Salt? Iron? _No, even better, a trap_. He thought.

"So Cas, how bout' we move this to another room." said Dean seductively.

_No, Abaddon. I behaved. Don't you dare._ Said Castiel, a prisoner in his own body.

_I said I would do it if you didn't tell him, but you got what you wanted and now it's my turn to do the same. It's happening, Castiel_. Said Abaddon in Castiel's head.

"Yes, Dean, I would enjoy that very much." said Abaddon, choosing her words carefully to keep sounding like Castiel. Dean took Cas by the hand and led him through the hall, and down the stairs. Abaddon wasn't sure where they were going now, and she wanted to find out. "Um, Dean, where are we going, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh, well, Sammy's sleeping upstairs, and I've always had this fantasy..." said Dean, opening the door to the dungeon. Hoping he would be able to get Cas' eyes closed and lead him into the devil's trap without the demon noticing, he kissed Cas again, this time more passionately.

_Noooo, Dean, _thought Castiel. He wanted to be the one able to respond to this action, but instead Abaddon took hold, and let Castiel's body get lost in this. Dean grabbed Cas and went to get him against the wall, but having pushed Cas into the devil's trap, he had him already stuck there, and pulled apart.

"I knew it." said Dean, tones of anger rushing to the surface. The demon had taken _his _ex-angel, and that was not okay.

"You little shit." said Abaddon, completely letting the act drop. Castiel now had hope that he would get himself back.

"I knew it couldn't be Cas." said Dean, with some disappointment in his voice. He was let down by the fact that Cas, the real Cas, would never actually kiss him. He wished Castiel would feel the same as he did, but it was hopeless.

"Dean, do I hear disappointment in your voice? Well, probably yes, seeing how happily you kissed back. Were you always so in love with your angel?"

"Shut up, you black-eyed son of a bitch. Who are you?" Dean was now yelling, getting sick of this demon's shit.

"Wow, Dean. You're hot as lava, but just as thick. You really don't know? Come on now..."

"Ab- Abaddon? What the hell?" said Dean, now realizing that it would be harder to free Cas from the possession, seeing how Abaddon was a Knight of Hell.

"Took you long enough. Other than your looks, I don't understand what Castiel sees in you."

Dean gulped, slightly offended, but then realized what she had said. Cas actually _did_ see something in Dean? _What the actual fuck is happening? _thought Dean.

He was so confused. Was it Abaddon just doing what Cas wanted her to do? Did Cas actually feel something for Dean? Or was this just some kind of sick joke?

"What?" asked Dean, his voice strangled with confusion.

"Oh, Dean. You're really that blind? You've spent all these years with Castiel and not once have you noticed how he's completely in love with you?" she said.

_Shut up shut up SHUT UP! _thought Castiel, screaming inside his mind.

"You're a lying demon bitch. There's no way th-" said Dean, only to be cut off by Abaddon.

"Come on, Dean. Personal space issues? The long looks? The always there when you call? The _profound bond _thing? Are you stupid or in denial that you're in love with him, too?

"Shut up."

"No, Dean. You didn't know it was me from the start. You liked the flirting, hell, you _returned_ it. You know, that first kiss, I let Castiel have it. That was all him, and you knew it, too. You only find out it was me when I took hold again."

"You know what? That's none of your business. You can stick your demon nose out of this, and get out of Cas."

"Why, so you can go in him?" said Abaddon, chuckling at her own joke. Even Dean smiled, trying hard not to.

"He's my friend and I want him back. In the not-possessed way."

"Why would I want to leave him?"

"I'll give you whatever you want. Just let Cas go."

"Dean, you really need to stop making deals with demons. What ever would I want from you? Not your soul, because it's broken. Not any of your special items, because they're mostly crap. What else could you possibly have to offer me?"

"We won't hunt you down after this."

"What, as if me, a Knight of Hell, would be scared of you? What are you going to do, tickle me with Ruby's knife?"

"We could always trap you and cut you apart. I haven't kept my promise of putting each strip of you in cement, but I still could."

"You know what, Dean? You can have your boyfriend back, free of charge, but if I ever need anything, you owe me one. Let me out of the trap and I'll go. Follow me, and you'll all die."

Dean thought about it. It seemed like a fair trade, especially the part about keeping his soul. He scuffed the paint of the Devil's Trap and watched the black smoke leave Castiel's mouth. Cas fell forward, but Dean caught him just in time and said; "We have to get you your anti-possession tatoo."

fin


End file.
